It's Time To Take A Stand & Do What's Right For Others
by LittleSpoby2199
Summary: Toby has been bullied since a young age and thinks that his life can no longer be worth living for. But when a beautiful brown-eyed brunette shows him that the beating in his chest shows that he's worth living for. Will Toby be the strong person he really is, or will the hurtful words bring him down? "Think before you act, because words can hurt others."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! All right, this week I have been watching movies about bullying and who else saw the Amanda Todd thing? It's such a sad story :-( Well, this story is based off of all bully things related since the idea just popped up in my head and I decided to share it with you guys. There is no A in this story and some characters' personalities are going to be changed, okay? I hope you enjoy this brief prologue. Thanks!**

* * *

_ It's time to take a stand & do what's right for others._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

There's all kinds of bullying. There's physical bullying. Verbal bullying. Social bullying. And even cyber bullying. People do this to make themselves look cool and make others look bad in front of everyone. But what they don't know is how far it can go.

Words can hurt badly even if you don't mean for them to be. It can make kids feel self-conscious about themselves. They can get anxiety over it. And they can even take it to the extreme if things go too far: commit suicide. Every second of every minute, and every minute of every hour, and every hour of every day, a wonderful person is ending their life because of bullying.

This was how Toby Cavanaugh's life was like for the past nine years. Ever since an incident that happened in third grade, all his friends turned on him. He sat alone at lunch. Everyone made fun of him. All the guys would tease him and physically hurt him. And none of the girls dared to have a crush on him. He didn't know why everyone hated him so much. Everyone makes mistakes, but these people never thought twice about him and how he felt.

At home, Toby's dad was abusive to him ever since his mom died. His step-sister forced him to sleep with her when he didn't want to but he ended it. He usually went to The Grill or The Brew to read, write stories, or draw. He liked carpentry and did it in his spare time.

His life was so hard and confusing for him, that it came to a point where he tried ending it forever. But what made him grow strong and believe that he could overcome his situation, wasn't because of a therapist, counseling, or family members, it was a girl. A girl who was wealthy and was one of Alison DiLaurentis' girls. She showed him the light and how to be brave and to never give up. Her name was Spencer Hastings and she was his definition of a true friend. She helped him and gave him the courage to live.

Sometimes people need to take a stand for others and do something to help them. Instead of being a dumb bystander, they should be the one who saves them and give them the courage to move on and show everyone that they're not afraid of them. They should show them that there's a different way to settle things. They should make a difference in other's lives.

That's what Spencer Hastings did. She did something to help someone who was a total opposite from her. Toby Cavanaugh learned that even thought life wasn't fair, to keep going and show the world that nothing could bring him down.

And what did they gain from all this? A four-letter word with a thousand meanings...

Love is what they gained from each other.

* * *

**Sorry it was sucky but I had to find a way to start it off. Now one question: Should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? I don't know? Tell me what you think and until next time! Byeeee! **

**-E.V**.


	2. Chapter 2: How It's Like

**Hey guys, it's me E.V. and I just thank you for the reviews I got last time and so I decided to continue this story. Also, Alison never dies in this story and like I said this is a bullying story. I have a moral to it and in every chapter in the beginning I will write famous quote about bullying. Okay, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

_The girl you just called fat? She had been starving herself and has lost over 30lbs. The boy you just called stupid, he has a learning disability and studies 4 hours a night. The girl you called ugly? She spends hours putting on make-up, hoping people will like her. The boy you just tripped? He is abused enough at home. There's a lot more to people than you think._

* * *

_Chapter 2: How It's Like_

Sometimes, life isn't fair for everyone. It can be a bitch and stab you in the ass. There will be times where people will hurt you in different ways, but when it goes too far, it can make you do crazy things.

Toby sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria and took out his sketch book. He grabbed his pencil and edited his new idea for a design project he was working on in wood shop class. He loved carpentry more than anything. He got to express how he felt in carvings and didn't need to say anything. Though, he wasn't much of a talker. He sometimes felt happy with wood. Before his mother died, she would make birdhouses and small little doll houses and furniture. She taught him the ways of the wood as he liked to remember it.

His stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten in hours. He packed his stuff and went to go get something from the lunch line. He grabbed a tray and grabbed whatever fruit or vegetables he could find and a water bottle before sitting back down at his spot. He tensed as he saw Noel Kahn, Alison DiLaurentis, and their gang come into the cafeteria. They were the ones who made his life a living hell. They were rude and never left him alone for even a minute. He bowed his head as they walked towards him.

Noel hopped up onto his table and ruffled his hair.

"What's up Tobes?" Noel asked

Toby didn't answer. He then felt someone going through his bag and take his sketchbook. He reached for it, but the person backed away.

"Hmm, what's in here?" it was Alison.

"Nothing," Toby said trying to get it back.

Alison looked through it and laughed throwing it at him.

"You call that art? That's pathetic crap," she said laughing.

Toby packed his stuff and got up and tried to leave but Noel blocked his way.

"Not so fast creep," he said.

"Get out of my way," Toby growled.

"Ooh, feisty," Mona said from behind Alison.

"Make me," Noel challenged.

"No," Toby said.

"C'mon, hit me, you know you want to. C'mon," Noel said gesturing to his face.

"Come on Toby, are you scared?" Mona asked.

"No, because I don't want to get into trouble," Toby said.

"Just hit him!" Alison yelled irritated.

"Guys! Leave him alone. He's too much of a wuss to even hit him. He's not worth it," Spencer said.

"I guess Spencer's right. He's not a man but a wuss," Noel said causing everyone to laugh.

Toby stormed away from them and looked back. They weren't paying attention to him, but he made eye contact with Spencer. She looked away after a few seconds and played along with the group.

Toby sighed and walked down the hallway to his English class. Mrs. Montgomery looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and sat down at a desk.

Ella Montgomery was a kind teacher. She had reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and a kind heart. She loved Toby like he was her son and felt that he didn't deserve what the other kids were doing to him. She tried reporting it, but he said that it wouldn't work and that he didn't want help. She felt ashamed that Aria, her daughter, was apart of the group that was torturing him. She was only a bystander and didn't even think about helping him. She knew Emily would've been his friend but Alison threatened her so many times about it.

She looked at Toby and always wondered why everyone was so mean to him. He was such a sweet and innocent boy that she didn't know why people didn't want to befriend him. To Toby, Ella was like his second mother. She knew things about him that no one else did. That's why they were so close.

"What was it this time?" she asked.

"You know, making fun me and stuff in the cafeteria," he said.

"Why do they do this to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Bully you. That's what I mean. What did you do that made everyone...turn on you?"

"You'll find out soon," he said.

She nodded knowing he didn't want to talk about it. She saw him looking out the window and smiled sadly. Toby was always locked up in his room because no one in Rosewood wanted to talk to him and if he was outside, they would only hurt him. The police didn't even care about him. She never knew Rosewood could be so cruel towards an amazing boy who lost his mother and had an abusive father.

She saw him wince when he put his head down on the desk.

"Toby...let me see it," she said walking towards him.

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

"Toby," she said strictly.

"Fine," he breathed.

She closed the door and he turned around. She inched up his shirt and gasped at the fresh new cut on his shoulder blade.

"What did he-"

"Not a good idea to let him be around a piece of wood with a sharp edge," he said sarcastically.

Ella glared at him. "It isn't funny Toby. I mean, look at yourself!"

Toby had multiple bruises, cuts, scars, and painful wounds on his whole entire body. All from the big man himself, his dad. Ever since his mom died, Toby's dad had blamed him for her death and every other bad thing that's happened. Ella wanted to talk to him, but Toby said he'd only hurt him more than he has already.

"I know," he sighed and pulled down his shirt.

"Toby...come home with me today," Ella said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're staying for dinner and sleeping over because you need a break," she said crossing her arms.

"What about Mike and Aria? They won't want me there," he said sadly.

"Well, too bad for them because I'm making them eat dinner with you and talk to you," she said smiling.

"Thank you Ella," he said and hugged her. She returned the gesture.

* * *

Toby went to his next class which was wood shop and ran into Spencer dropping her textbooks.

"Oh God, I'm really sorry," he said and bent down to pick them up.

"Um...it's okay," she said.

He handed them back to her and they touched hands, electric sparks shooting up. They blushed and looked away from each other.

"Um, thanks. Bye," she said.

"Your welcome. Bye," he said and they went in their different directions.

Toby rushed to his class and took his seat at his table which was empty. As usual. Even in class projects and assignments no one wanted to be his partner. It almost like a law in the school and town: if you hang out with Toby Cavanaugh, you get treated like Toby Cavanaugh. Rosewood sure was friendly all right.

Mr. Weller began the class. He was a tall man with faded black hair, and a beard and mustache. He loved Toby's hard work and dedication to the class. He made amazing designs that just blew him away.

Toby took notes as Mr. Weller spoke. This was literally the only class he took good notes in. He felt someone hit his head from behind him. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw Noel. He was laughing at him.

"God, why is your hair soft? Do you wear conditioner?" he asked and the class giggled.

Toby ignored him and kept taking notes. He hated Noel Kahn so much. He vowed to never hate anyone but Noel made him hate him. Noel even insulted people by using his name. If someone was acting like Toby, he would say, "Stop acting like a Toby Cavanaugh" and that was like a swear word at school and in the town.

He was relieved when class was over and he grabbed his stuff and ran to Ella's classroom and saw Aria and Spencer talking to her. They stared at him and he apologized but Ella told him to stay.

"Well, girls, Toby is going to join us for dinner," Ella said.

"What?!" Aria asked.

"Toby is joining us for dinner," Ella repeated.

"This has to be a joke, right? Y-you can't be serious, Mom...he could bring our reps down," Aria hissed causing Toby to bow his head.

"Aria-"

"Mrs. Montgomery, it's fine. I'll just eat dinner at home but thank you for the offer," Toby said and stormed out of the room.

Ella glared at Aria. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"But Mom he-"

"I don't care, Aria! His life at home is beyond hard and I thought this dinner would make him forget about the drama but clearly you care about yourself," Ella snapped and grabbed her things.

"Mom...I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Toby. And weather you like it or not, he _is _joining us for dinner," Ella said and went out to find Toby before he left.

She saw Toby outside on his motorbike and was about to leave. She ran as fast as she could with her heals on. Luckily she caught up to him on time.

"Toby, Aria was being selfish, you can join us for dinner," Ella said.

"It's fine-"

"Toby, please?"

"Okay, what time?"

"Seven, and here's my address," she said and wrote it down on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Okay I'll be there. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Be safe on the road!"

"No promises!" he teased and drove off.

* * *

Toby parked his bike outside his garage and opened the front door. He closed it and put his helmet on the table before walking upstairs to his room. Before he could open his door, he heard his dad yelling at him to come back downstairs.

Toby rolled his eyes and balled up his hands into fists and made his way downstairs. His dad was tall and muscular. He had short brown hair that was in a medium buzz cut and he had a tattoo on his bicep. Though he wasn't as muscular as Toby was.

"What?" Toby asked.

"What did I say about leaving your junk on the table? I said put it in your room!" His dad bellowed and hit him in the head.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Toby said rubbing where his dad hit him and grabbed his helmet and went back upstairs to his room.

Toby slammed his door and threw his helmet on the ground and flopped on his bed. Life was swell at home all right. He grabbed a picture of his mom and kissed it smiling.

"I miss you Mom," he whispered.

He dozed off and dreamt about his childhood and his mom.

_"And then you carve it like this," a sweet angel voice said._

_"Mom, like this?" a young Toby asked looking at his mom with his matching blue eyes that resembled hers._

_"Yes, that's good Tobias," she said smiling._

_Toby twisted his nose. "Tobias? I thought you called me Toby!"_

_His mother chuckled. "But Tobias suits you."_

_"I like Toby, but Tobias is fine too," he said._

_Toby and his mother June, were outside in the backyard carving wood. They were trying to make a rocking chair with beautiful designs on it. Toby was in a blue and white flannel and light, blue jeans. June was wearing denim shorts, a white shirt, and white sneakers. She had her hair up in a ponytail and daisies covered her hair-which Toby had picked and put in-and made her look beautiful. Everyone knew June Cavanaugh as a beautiful, lovely, and helpful woman. She cared about everyone and always thought about others before herself. _

_"And...done. Do think we should paint it?" June asked._

_Toby nodded eagerly. "Can we paint it...blue and...white?"_

_"Sure, I'll be right back," June said and trotted over to the garage._

_Toby looked at his mother and smiled. He loved her so much that he couldn't believe she was actually his mom. She came back with blue and white paint and two paintbrushes. _

_"One for you and one for me," she said smiling handing him a paintbrush._

_Toby, being a mischievous Toby at the time, threw blue paint at his mom. She gasped and glared at him. She threw white paint on him. Soon, they were having a paint war. They painted the rocking chair and by the time they were done, they were covered in blue and white paint. That day was a day Toby loved. Where his mom could be herself around him._

Toby woke up and saw that it was six-thirty. He packed his stuff and changed into appropriate attire. He put on a black button down, and light, blue jeans. He combed his hair and grabbed his things and helmet and then snuck out his window and onto his bike and drove off to the Montgomery's.

* * *

**Sorry it was lame and all, but I tried. Reviews are much appreciated but like I said, you don't need to. Next chapter wil be the dinner. How will the Montgomery family act around Toby? Will we learn why happened to his mom? Stay tuned! Until next time! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Quarrel With

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and support for this new story of mine, it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

_Bullying takes place in ALL settings._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Family Quarrel With The Blue-Eyed Boy_

Toby parked his bike across the street from the Montgomery house and made his way towards the door. He hesitated to knock but his hand had already made contact with the door. He waited and a few seconds later, Ella opened the door and smiled.

"Toby! I'm so glad you could make it. Come inside, dinner is almost ready," Ella said and led him inside.

Toby felt the awkwardness when Aria, Spencer, Mike, and Byron stared at him. He sat down on the couch and intertwined his hands and bit his bottom lip. He was nervous, that's for sure.

"Ella...can I have a word with you?" Byron asked.

Ella sighed and nodded before heading upstairs with Byron. She looked at him and waited.

"Well?" she asked.

"What the hell is Toby Cavanaugh doing here?" Byron asked.

"I invited him over for dinner and he's staying the night-"

"No he is not," he snapped.

"Byron...you don't know how his life is like at home. He's been hurt physically and emotionally. The least we can do is help him escape it all," she said softly.

"Where is he going to sleep? Spencer is staying the night and she has the guest room," he said.

"He'll-"

"I'll sleep on the couch," they heard a voice behind them.

"Toby, you don't have to-"

"Please, you're already letting me stay here and have dinner so the least I can do is not cause any problems and just sleep on the couch," Toby said.

"Are you sure?" Ella asked.

Toby nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, well, go wash your hands dinner is ready," Byron said and brushed past him and went downstairs.

"Looks like someone else doesn't seem to like me either," Toby mumbled.

"He'll warm up to you," Ella said and hugged him before heading downstairs.

Toby sighed and went to the bathroom and washed his hands. As he was coming out, he bumped into Spencer causing her to stumble backwards a bit.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Um, it's okay, no harm done," she said and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Toby face palmed himself for being an idiot and went downstairs. He received weird and unsteady looks from everyone except for Ella and Spencer. He was seated in between them and across from Aria, Mike, and Byron.

"So, Toby, what kind of classes do you like to take?" Byron asked to ease the awkward tension.

"Um, right now I'm taking an advanced wood shop class," Toby said.

"Oh so you like carpentry?" Byron asked again.

"Yeah, my mom got me interested in it before she...um, you know," Toby said looking down at his plate.

"What? _Died_?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Mike!" Ella hissed angrily.

"Mrs. Montgomery, it's fine," Toby said.

"So, Toby? Do you have any friends?" Mike asked already knowing the answer.

Toby shook his head. "Um, no."

"No surprise," Aria mumbled.

Spencer kicked her shin under the table causing Aria to yelp.

"What the hell Spence?" she asked angrily.

"Sorry, you had a spider on your shin," Spencer lied.

Toby smiled a bit and continued eating his dinner. It was awkward eating with another family since he ate his dinner alone in his room. Unless you call getting-whatever-you-can-find-around-the-house-and-eat-it dinner, then yeah. Toby could feel Aria, Mike, and Byron's eyes burning holes through his skull as he ate. Maybe coming wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he should've stayed home. No. He was not going to stay with that man who treated him like shit. No way.

He knew how everyone felt about him. They disliked him. More like hated him. He hadn't done anything wrong, but that little incident in third grade changed everything. He didn't even mean to do it. It was all Alison and Noel's fault. They were to blame, not him.

He looked at Spencer from the corner of his eye and set his jaw. She was just saving the torture for Monday at school. Great. Aria and Mike would probably start telling everyone about his little "_sleepover_" with them. He wasn't assuming anything; he knew by experience.

After dinner, Ella picked up the plates and started to wash them at the sink. Aria and Spencer went upstairs to Aria's room. Mike went into his and Byron stayed in the dinning room and started to do something on his laptop. Toby walked over to the sink and started to help Ella with the dishes.

"Toby you don't need to-"

"I actually like washing dishes. I do them at home since my dad doesn't do them at all," Toby said looking at the green plate in his hands.

Ella pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay."

They continued washing the dishes and then Spencer came downstairs and into the kitchen. She paused and slowly walked towards the fridge and that's when Ella started to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to go get washed up and then I'll be back down. Spencer, do you mind helping Toby finish cleaning up?" Ella said looking at Spencer.

Spencer looked at Ella, to Toby, and averted her eyes around the kitchen. "Um...sure."

Ella thanked her and went upstairs to the bathroom. Spencer walked slowly over to the sink and next to Toby. She grabbed a plate and ran the water while she washed them. Toby looked at her amusingly as she tried scrubbing the plates, but did them softly.

"Okay, I can tell you don't really know how to wash dishes," Toby said.

"I do. I just don't like doing them," Spencer lied.

"Well, then you should know that first..." he leaned over and turned off the water. "...you keep the water off when you wash the dishes because you conserve energy and save this family from receiving water bills, and second..." he grabbed the plate from her hands and scrubbed it hard. "...you scrub plates hard not soft."

Spencer nodded. "Okay, thanks for the tip."

Toby rolled his eyes playfully and handed her back the plate. Their fingers brushed slightly sending electric shocks through their bodies. But Spencer was the only one who felt it, Toby didn't know or feel anything.

"SPENCER! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO GET SODA?!" Aria yelled from upstairs.

Spencer looked at Toby. He nodded. "Go ahead. I'll finish up."

"Thanks," she said and grabbed the sodas from the fridge and went upstairs.

Toby sighed and continued doing the dishes until he was done. He dried his hands and went back into the living room and was a bit nervous about touching anything. Spencer came back downstairs and felt guilty for having to take the guest bedroom when she could sleep with Aria. She walked over to Byron and tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Mr. Montgomery? Is it okay if I sleep with Aria in her room and Toby could sleep in the guest bedroom?" Spencer asked quietly.

Byron sighed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

"All right, go tell him," Byron said and picked up his stuff and went upstairs to his and Ella's bedroom.

Spencer walked into the living room and smiled at Toby. "Hey, um, you can sleep in the guest bedroom. I'm sleeping with Aria in her bed."

"Are you sure you want to give up a whole room to me?" Toby asked raising a brow.

"Well, I've been Aria's best friend for a long time. It's fine," Spencer said.

"Best friend. Lucky you. I can't even show my face out on the street anymore. Either way, thanks. Good night Spencer," Toby said and grabbed his stuff and went upstairs.

"Good night Toby," Spencer said to herself and followed suit and went to Aria's room.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning and climbed her way out of Aria's limbs and off her bed. She yawned and stretched before walking to the bathroom. She passed by the guest room and she decided to see if Toby was still here. She creaked open the door and smiled. Toby was facing her with his eyes closed and he just seemed so...relaxed and in peace. He probably enjoyed sleeping since it was the only time he could escape this drama. She closed the door and went back into the bathroom and washed her face.

Toby opened his eyes and grunted. He stretched and yawned before snuggling back into the duvet. He was tired and decided to sleep everything off before he went home to his bastard of a father. He heard footsteps come into his room and opened his eyes a bit. He saw Spencer looking around the room for something and he smiled amusingly as she tried to stay quiet.

"Shhh, the boy is sleeping," Toby whispered.

Spencer jumped and looked at him. "S-sorry, I was looking for my hairbrush."

"It's over there," Toby said and pointed at the desk.

"Thanks," Spencer said and grabbed her hairbrush.

"Mmm, you're welcome," Toby said and closed his eyes again.

She giggled. "Are you really this tired?"

"Hey, some of us like to sleep in. You wake up like eight hours earlier than the average human," Toby said.

"Hey, I was born that way!" Spencer protested smiling.

"Yeah, and I was born with baby blues."

"And I was born with the love of caffeine."

"And I was born with-"

"SPENCER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH THAT TOBY GUY!" Aria yelled from her room.

Spencer gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

"It's fine, go," Toby said with a soft smile.

She nodded and left the room. She walked back into Aria's room and sat down on the bed. Aria was writing in her diary and looked up.

"How long does it take you to go to the bathroom? I thought you died in there," Aria said.

"Um...I was brushing my hair," Spencer said.

"But you still look like Medusa," Aria said pointing at Spencer's hair.

"Oh, I was about to brush it until you yelled at me and I was trying to find it," Spencer argued.

"Whatever. I'm still weirded out by that Toby kid. Like, why would my mom let him stay for dinner, let alone the night? It's disgusting," she said grimacing.

"Maybe he's not all that bad," Spencer said.

Aria looked at her. "I'm sorry, did you just come here from Iceland?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying maybe there's more to him than people think-"

"No Spence. Toby Cavanaugh is a freak who shouldn't even be here. If you say one more word about him being different, I'll kick you out of my house," Aria warned.

Spencer groaned in frustration. "Fine. If you don't want me to say anything, I won't."

"Good," Aria said with a smile and continued to write in her diary.

For the first time, Spencer saw Aria as a bitch who only cared about herself.

Toby stood outside Aria's door and listened to the whole thing. He smiled whenever Spencer tried to stick up for him. Maybe _she_ was different.

* * *

Toby parked his motorcycle outside his house and sighed before opening the front door and closed it quietly. He took off his shoes and quietly snuck upstairs to his bedroom. Toby put his helmet down and placed his bag on his bed. Suddenly, he heard footsteps come into his room.

"Where the hell were you?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked.

Toby looked down at his feet. "I was at the Montgomery's house for dinner and they let me sleep there for the night."

"What? Why would anyone even invite you to their house? And who said you could go?" he asked.

Toby shrugged. "They invited me so I guess I just went."

"No. You needed my permission, boy. You don't go off to other people's houses and think that you could run off like that," he said and took a step towards Toby who backed up.

"I'm sorry-"

"Do you know how this town feels about you? You're a disgrace to this family and I don't want you to affect another family's life! And to make sure of that," he said and undid his belt buckle and slid it through his belt loops. "You're going to learn the hard way."

Toby backed up even more his bottom lip quivering. "Dad...I didn't mean to-"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled and struck Toby on the shoulder.

Toby yelped and cowered as he felt the pain shoot through his body. He whimpered and stood against the wall as the belt made contact with his skin.

After an hour and a half later, Toby's dad left the room, leaving a hurt Toby on the ground curled up in a ball, staring at the wall. He had received a bad bruise on his jaw and his wrist was bleeding. He got up and limped towards his bed and got under the covers and closed his eyes. Even at home no one seemed to care about him. He was "_worthless_" to the town and everyone.

But that statement was about to be turned around.

* * *

**That was one hell of a chapter. Okay, so Toby's dad isn't the best dad in Rosewood, but there's a shocking secret that'll blow your minds away. Next chapter, Toby comes to learn that no ones perfect even if they're pretty. Stay tuned my FF friends! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


End file.
